1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of logical processing and, more particularly to devices and techniques for implementing and for simplifying digital logic.
The invention relates to the field of logical processing, to devices and techniques for simplifying two- and multi-level digital logic, using the proposed vector form of the digital logic, and to devices and techniques for implementing the said vector logic in the form of optical processors, circuits composed of optical logic gates or switches, including therefore both optical multiplexers and optical demultiplexers, as well as integrated optical circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Logic can be described as techniques and operations by which one moves from what one knows to be true to new truths. The principles of logic have been applied in the design and operation of digital logic circuits. Modern-day computers and other processing devices have utilized digital logic extensively. Many of the problems to which digital logic can be applied are complex, involving many independent variables. This results in extremely complex logical circuits in which large numbers of operations are performed. The cost associated with manufacturing and fabrication of such complex digital circuits is great. It would be highly desirable to reduce the size of these circuits while preserving the same functionality, and thereby to reduce the manufacturing cost of their fabrication and to improve their performance and speed.
A number of optically active materials are known in the art. Among these are photochromic polymers as described in an article by Kunihuro Ichimura, “Photochromic Polymers”, in a text by John C. Crano and Robert J. Gugilelmetti, eds., entitled Organic Photochromic and Thermochromic Compounds, Vol. 2, Kluwer, New York, 1999, pp. 9-63, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Digital computers are of course well known, but more recently optical computers have been developed which can perform logical functions using optical elements. These logical processors can in principle perform logical switching functions as fast as is physically possible, and there is also no expensive optical-electric-optical (“OEO”) conversion process required to link them with present-day optical telecommunications systems. To date, however, they have not been feasible largely on account of lack of scalability and the absence of fully scalable AND- and NAND- and other logic gates. The invention disclosed here makes up this lack.